OLEDs have been the subject of a considerable amount of research in recent years because of their use and potential use in a wide variety of electroluminescent devices, and are now reaching commercialization. For instance, a single OLED can be used in a discrete light emitting device or an array of OLEDs can be used in lighting applications or flat-panel display applications (e.g., OLED displays). OLED displays are known as being very bright and having a good color contrast and wide viewing angle. However, OLED displays, and in particular the electrodes and organic layers located therein, are susceptible to degradation resulting from interaction with oxygen and moisture leaking into the OLED display from the ambient environment. It is well known that the life of the OLED display can be significantly increased if the electrodes and organic layers within the OLED display are hermetically sealed from the ambient environment. Unfortunately, in the past it was very difficult to develop a sealing process to hermetically seal the OLED display.
Recently, glass-based frits have been used to seal glass substrate plates in a glass package that provides excellent hermeticity to the enclosed device. But many of these frits contain toxic elements, such as antimony, which pose environmental hazards. There is a need for a glass-based frit suitable for hermetically sealing glass packages, such as electronic devices (e.g. for display-type applications), having a low Tg that does not contain antimony.